justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Rundar the Uncanny-Prime
|Image= |Realname=Rundar the Uncanny |Aliases=Chris Smith (Birth Name) |Identity=Public |Species=Human |Nationality=Scottish |Base= |Gender=Male |Height=4'3" |Weight=170lbs |Eyes=Brown |Hair=Brown |Marital=Single |Occupation=Unemployed |FirstApp=Justice League Beyond Vol. 3 Issue 013 }} Rundar the Uncanny-Prime is an interdimensional supervillain. A foe of the Heroes of Phratil, he idolised that group when he thought them fictional characters but on meeting them believes they are crude facsimile that must be "corrected". History Phratil Prime Life A child with dwarfism who was adopted at an early age and did not know his real parents, Chris Smith had a difficult childhood feeling isolated from others. He threw himself from an early age into fantasy and science fiction, and in particular become fond of virtual reality computer games in which he could escape the body he felt he had been forced into and imagine himself as someone "normal". Chris became a fan of the Lotus Eater virtual reality games and in particular a fantasy themed game called Dungeons & Dragons. He was able to play the role of a gnome called Rundar the Uncanny who, despite being as short as Chris, was considered a hero - an excellent captain, a master swordsman, a smooth talker and a hit with the ladies. Chris became astoundingly fond of adventuring as part of the Heroes of Phratil and even changed his name legally to Rundar the Uncanny, believing he had found a soul-mate of sorts. However, his game was disrupted when a group of other players claimed they were in fact the Heroes of Phratil ejected from their own reality and demanded, weapons drawn, he stop playing and let them play as a symbolic way of "returning to reality". The other gamers departed as the group strapped in and connected to the game by neuro-hikes and lucid-dream-inducing helmets. Chris manages a final taunt as his friends help him out. "I'll get you for this! '''I'm' Rundar the Uncanny!"'' Adventures on Phratil Rundar thought them simply insane, but discovered quickly there was more to it than that. He was one of several individuals picked from across alternate realities to battle the Heroes of Phratil, ones who had stood against them before and whom an interdimensional villain wished to defeat using pawns. While the others were other fantasy creatures or the like only Rundar-Prime came from a mundane world.... and arguably he hated them the most, especially when he saw them and discovered they had not "played as well" as he had. Rundar-Prime was as good a fighter as the "real" Rundar and they fought each other to a standstill. The other villains were defeated but Rundar survived, clashing with them in another battle allied with other horrors as part of a plot to slay the gods of that world - a battle which saw the original Rundar dying to defeat the architect of the scheme. Rundar-Prime survived and was placed within an interdimensional prison - a score of nested isocahedrons within Phrastil's sun. Prime Evils Trapped in his prison, it seemed Rundar would spend his days there until Superboy-Prime's interdimensional travels somehow took him to Phratil. With a dim understanding of what he thought were fictional superheroes he could communicate with Superboy and discovered a kindred spirit - Superboy-Prime was a man whose story was much the same as his - he had idolised the Justice League as fictional characters only to end up within the world itself and found the heroes he'd once idolised wanting and been imprisoned within a sun for trying to usurp them. Combining Superboy's Kryptonian powers with Rundar's magical artefacts, the two attempted to find their way back to get revenge on the Justice League. Trapped by the interdimensional locks within the Warp Zone, it was only when The Flusher harnessed the power at the heart of that strange realm that they were able to escape. Once returned they plotted their attack and, on Hero Day, viciously assaulted and killed Superman Secundus before kidnapping The Flusher and taking him to the Fortress of Solitude, to which they broke into. They also destabilised the orbit of the Justice League Satellite to try and tie the superheroes up so they could interfere in the next stage of their plan. Appearance Rundar the Uncanny appears as a human who suffers from achondroplasia, or "dwarfism". He is about four foot, three inches high and wears a well-trimmed beard. He often wears blue waistcoats and a hat with a large brim. Powers Rundar's only innate superhuman power is his wings, an oddity that the "real" Rundar acquired that he himself was later given as well. Pink wings of a gossamer, butterfly-like structure they are not capable of exceptionally fast flight. However, Rundar's magical equipment bestows on him many gifts. Magic gloves give him superhuman agility; his magical hat somehow bestows on him a silver-tongued gift with words; a pair of boots can teleport him and his allies thousands of miles; and most notably of all, his rapier is composed of some sort of magical energy and can pass through non-organic material harmlessly while slicing living tissue apart. Rundar's fighting ability is surprisingly good for a gentleman with achondroplasia. A quick and nimble fighter, he is difficult to strike yet somehow manages to strike pinpoint blows with his rapier at the exact point that causes the most pain. How he went from being a computer game player with no physical training to a master fighter is unknown but is probably a gift from the being who moved him from Phratil-Prime to Phratil proper. Allies & Enemies Allies * Superboy-Prime, fellow planar refugee Enemies * The Heroes of Phratil, Phratil's version of the Justice League.